The Murderer
by Fire of Snow
Summary: Robin has killed Starfire, poisoned BeastBoy, destroyed Raven's powers and he put the Enzone virus in Cyborg. Or did he? Crossovers with the Justice League and Static Shock. Robin & Starfire, BeastBoy & Raven, Cy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans sadly I don't.

Warning: This story is about Robin and Starfire's relationship a little bit of Beast Boy and Raven relationship. (I don't know how to update so this chapter will be extra long I hope. Also in your reviews could you guys tell me how to update because I REALLY need help!

Chapter 1

Answers

It was raining on Memorial Day. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the game station Raven was on the couch reading Lord of the Dragons. Starfire walked up to Raven.

"Raven where is Robin?" asked Starfire.

"He's in his room upset like every year" said Raven not looking up from her book.

"But why Raven?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know why. Maybe Beast Boy or Cyborg knows." said Raven getting a little annoyed.

"Okay" replied Starfire.

In the back round,

"Booya! I'm passing yall!" Cried Cyborg.

"Not for long dude!" said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg why is Robin in his room upset?" asked Starfire.

"I finally passed ya Cy!" yelled BB.

"Not for long!" yelled Cyborg.

"Ya wanna bet?" yelled BB.

"FRIENDS!" screamed Starfire, in a very annoyed voice.

"What?" said Cyborg and Beast Boy in unison.

"I was wondering why Robin is in his room upset?" asked Star in a much calmer voice. Suddenly a huge boom of thunder and lightning crashed outside.

"Um…..I'm not sure dude." Replied Beast Boy.

Suddenly the power went out.

"Aw man there goes my world record!" Groaned Cyborg.

"Cyborg do you know why Robin is upset?" Asked Star.

"No I don't sorry Star." Replied Cyborg.

"All right than, I'm going to ask him than." said Starfire sadly.

She exited then dark room.

"Um Raven do you think we should have told her" asked BB, getting a little worried. "No I'm sure Robin will tell her the truth any way." said Raven. As she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"But Raven… last year we questioned him, he got very ticked off and not in a good way." Replied Beast Boy.

"Don't worry Beast Boy" said Raven as she sat down on the couch with her book and a flashlight.

"Yeah let it go B, Robin can take care of himself." Said Cyborg

"Good point." Said Beast Boy quickly

Mean While

"Robin are you there? If you wish to be alone I understand…." Said Starfire very sadly as she knocked twice on the door and then started to walk away.

"No wait Star, you can come in" Said Robin.

Robin was looking out the window when it was thundering and lightning crashed outside. "Robin I was wondering why you are in your room…. sulking like Raven had told me……" said Starfire timidly.

"Well Star, I never told anyone this but… on this day something terrible happened to me" Said Robin quietly.

"Well, Robin I too had something terrible happen to me on this very day," replied Starfire.

Suddenly Cyborg called on the communicator, "Robin we're all turning in for the night except for me who is trying to fix our defensive system and our security system."

"Cyborg what's wrong with our defensive, security systems and why didn't our back up power kick on? Asked Robin firmly

"Well Robin I think someone cut our main power or the water is leaking some where or it could just be the storm." Said Cyborg

"I'll be their in a moment Cyborg, Robin out." Said Robin

"Robin may I tell you something?" Asked Starfire

"Sure Star you can tell me anything, I will be here with you always," said Robin kindly as he took her hand in his and rubbed it gently as soon as he noticed she was crying in the dark. Starfire hugged Robin as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Starfire what's wrong? Are you all right?" Asked Robin in a concerned voice as he rubbed her back gently still holding her.

"Robin my parents were murdered on this very day 11 years ago." Said Starfire through tears

"Starfire I didn't realize….. my parents died on this day also that is why I usually spend time in my room remembering old memories about them."

"I usually try not to think of them like you do." Replied Starfire quietly

"Hey Star? There is something else I wanted to tell you for so long now..." Replied Robin

"Yes Robin" sniffed Starfire

"I..I..I... love…you" said Robin stuttered quickly

"I love you to. I always have." Replied Starfire

They kissed in the dark for what seemed a life time.

Then Robin let go of Starfire and looked out the window as lightning flashed outside the window. Starfire looked out the window too as rain poured outside. Then Starfire screamed. Robin turned around. He saw … Slade holding Starfire with a knife to her throat…..

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 because chapter 2 is coming up soon. From CatGirl R and S Fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't.

Thanks to all reviewers. I appreciate your reviews and you reading!

Chapter 2

Slade

"Starfire attack him!" Yelled Robin as Slade put the knife dangerously near her throat.

"Starfire can't hear you; even if she could she would not have powers to use." Replied Slade

Robin held his electric disk ready to fire, "What happened to her powers? What did you do to her?" Yelled Robin

"Back off Robin or else! I'm not telling you anything Robin, besides you're a smart boy you'll figure it out anyway."

Suddenly the communicator went off, "Yo Robin are ya going to help with the security system or are ya going to bed?" Demanded a very annoyed Cyborg

"Don't say anything you won't regret Robin or your weakness dies." Said Slade

Robin picked up his communicator "Star and I are going to bed. I'm too tired to check the systems out." Said Robin firmly as he carefully eyeing Slade who was in near the door way holding Starfire in a uncomfortable position with the knife threatening to her throat.

"Okay man; just take it easy I'll have the security system up in 48 hours at the most." Said Cyborg

"I'll try Robin out." Said Robin

Robin turned off his communicator

"Slade what do you want with us?" Said Robin firmly

"I want you to do some simple chores for me Robin and you can have your girlfriend back." Said Slade in a dark voice. **A/N Starfire lives in the end don't worry people.**

"What are they Slade?" Said Robin firmly. Robin was 2 yards away from where Slade stood.

"I want you to make Raven chant this spell so her powers won't work without her knowing or else! Said Slade as he handed Robin the scroll Robin glared at Slade.

"Next I want you to give Beast Boy this virus without him knowing! If you tell him anything Starfire will die!" Said Slade with an evil smirk as he handed Robin a glass with some sort of clear liquid in it.

"The second Starfire is out of danger I will make YOU PAY! When my friends are cured of there illnesses I'll make you pay!" Yelled Robin angrily

"That's funny Robin. How can you? You don't even know my main plan." Said Slade with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'll find it Slade! I'll make sure of it!" Said Robin through gritted teeth.

"That's touching, Robin anyway for Cyborg give him the Enzone virus without letting him know." Said Slade evilly

"Fine. IF YOU HARM A HAIR ON STARFIRE I WILL MAKE… YOU… PAY!" Yelled Robin

"You can trust me." Said Slade evilly

Robin put the clear liquid that was in the cup on the floor outside of Beast Boy's door. "I'll get to him after Raven." thought Robin angrily

Robin knocked on Raven's door.

"Who's there?" Said Raven in an annoyed voice as she looked at her clock it was 12:05 a.m.

"It's me Robin" said Robin firmly.

Raven opened her door "What do you want Robin? It's 12:05a.m!" Said Raven in annoyed voice

"Raven I found a cure so that Trigon will never ever return!" Said Robin firmly

"But how did you find it? I've never heard of it." Said Raven as she looked at the scroll.

"I was looking on the main computer for a cure. Trust me." Said Robin quietly and quickly as he handed Raven the scroll. "Just chant it. It will help you." Said Robin firmly.

"Okay Robin I'll trust you." Said Raven in a very tired voice.

Raven sat in her meditating form. Robin stood next right in front of her door.

Raven chanted, "Zinthos Metrion Azarath, Azarath Azarath Azarath, the spell shall replenish me it will replenish others and I will be the key for now and forever." said Raven calmly as she got up and walked right in front of Robin.

"Thank you Robin so much!" said Raven calmly in her monotoned voice as she hugged Robin great fully.

"You're welcome Raven. I'm going to bed now see you in the morning." Said Robin as he let go of her embrace abruptly.

Before Robin left her room Raven said, "Robin, you are always like a brother to me and you look out for me, thank you." She yawned

"_Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy won't thank me once morning comes." _Thought Robin bitterly

"Yeah Raven your welcome." Said Robin as he walked out the door. Robin walked over to Beast Boy's room

Robin knocked on the door two times. Robin opened the door. Beast Boy was on his top bunk bed.

"Yeah my dear Raven I'll get your door for you my love. No I love you not Terra so don't ever think such a thing!" said Beast Boy in his sleep as he kissed the pillow.

Robin couldn't help but smile. "_I always knew Beast Boy had a thing for Raven"_ Thought Robin as he walked over to Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy wake up." Said Robin as he shook Beast Boy gently.

"Huh? What? Robin what are you doing here in my room at this time of night? Is it Trouble?" Asked Beast Boy as he sat up in his bed

"No Beast Boy everything is alright. I just have some medicine to give you to help cure your cold." Replied Robin in a very firm voice

"But Raven was going to give me something in the morning… Ah AH CHOO! " cried Beast Boy.

"Yeah but your sounding worse." said Robin firmly

"True, but you're sounding better Robin, I mean last year you were like Raven locked your self in your room and you would not talk to any one at all… AH AH CHOO!" Cried Beast Boy

"Yeah well this year I thought it would be different… very different," said Robin quietly.

"Good thing dude. I thought you were gonna go nuts if you stayed that way like Rae ah Vin AH Choo!" Cried Beast Boy

"I decided to get over it. Any way are you going to take the medicine before we all get sick? I'm not going to be here all night," said Robin impatiently.

"Yeah I am dude." Replied Beast Boy

Beast Boy took the glass of a clear liquid from Robin.

Gulag, Gulag, "Thanks Robin I feel better already! Good Night." said Beast Boy tiredly

"Yeah night Beast Boy." Said Robin sadly

_My team is going to kill me! _Thought Robin with regret

Robin exited Beast Boy's room. He walked down the hall to Cyborg's room.

Cyborg was still in the main room working on the security system.

Robin took the chip from his pocket and put it in Cyborg's recharger.

"_I'm so dead!"_ thought Robin angrily

"Hey Robin what are you doing in my room." Cried Cyborg as he looked at Robin angrily

"I was just putting an upgrade chip in your recharger. It will help your recharging process be faster." Said Robin quickly

"What is the chip called Robin?" asked Cyborg suspiciously

"It's called The Upgrade Chip 2005." Replied Robin with out flinching

"Whoa! Where did you get it!" Asked Cyborg eagerly

"I ordered it one 1 week ago. I thought to tell you that it came in today." said Robin

"Sweet! I'll recharge with it tomorrow. Goodnight Robin! And Thanks! Laughed Cyborg

"No problem" said Robin as he walked out the door.

"_Who am I kidding? There is a problem a major problem!" Thought _Robin angrily and full of regret.

Robin entered his door.

"DID YOU HURT STARFIRE? Cried Robin angrily while watching Starfire carefully

"No Robin why would I when you did just what I asked." Said Slade evilly

"How did you know?" asked Robin forcefully

"I watched and listened to you through my device Robin" said Slade darkly as he pointed to his communicator. The communicator showed every where in the tower.

"Fine now let Starfire GO NOW!" Yelled Robin angrily

Slade let Starfire go. She dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. Robin ran up to Starfire he picked her up. At that moment lightning striked and Slade shot them both with a laser gun.

Robin woke up in the middle of a forest with Starfire in his arms.

That was chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think! That was a pretty long chapter. Robin & Starfire 4EVER. There will be more Raven & Beast Boy in later chapters. I will also write Cyborg & Bumble Bee scenes. Chapter 3 will be up in about three days at the most.

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't.

The Full Summery: Robin has killed Starfire. He poisoned Beast Boy, he destroyed Raven's powers and he put the Enzone virus in Cyborg. Or did he? There will be crossovers with the Justice League and Static Shock. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! A little Beast Boy & Raven moments. This is rated T for adult situations and for violence. I won't write cuss words. I will not accept flames on the pairings. Please read and review!

Chapter 3

Trouble

Raven woke up to her someone knocking on her door.

"Who's there? I know I slept in." said Raven in a very annoyed voice as she got out of bed. Raven walked over to her closet. She put on her cloak. Raven walked to her door. She opened her door. To Raven's horror. Beast Boy was curled in ball right next to her door.

"Beast Boy what are you doing here? You have your own bed why can't you use it? Asked Raven as she picked up Beast Boy and slowly put him on her bed.

"Ra Ra Rae vin Ah Choo! I don't feel so good! My stomach hurts badly! Moaned Beast Boy as he sat up and quickly threw up on the side of the bed and layed on his side on the bed.

Raven jumped one foot in the air "Ewe! I'll clean it up and I'll get you bucket so you can you use it and not my rug." Said Raven quickly.

"Thanks Rae!" moaned Beast Boy as layed down on his side facing Raven's book shelf.

"No problem" Replied Raven sincerely as she left her room and headed for the common room.

Raven walked in the common room. Cyborg wasn't up yet. The room was empty. As Raven walked the cupboard. She grabbed the disinfectant and a sponge. Then she saw it. It was a note. Raven put down the disinfectant and the sponge on the table. She picked up the note. Raven read the note.

"Robin why!" Cried Raven in alarm. Raven ran to Cyborg's room.

"Cyborg emergency!" yelled Raven in alarm as she opened Cyborg's door.

"What Raven? What is it? Asked Cyborg in alarm as he jumped of his platform type of bed in alarm.

"Anyway I'm going to recharge with my upgrade chip 2005!" said Cyborg happily as he inserted the chip in his central possessor.

"VIRUS!" Yelled Cyborg.

"NO!" screamed Raven

"Hello steak!" Yelled Cyborg as he ran towards Raven.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS! Screamed Raven

"No! My powers! Cyborg STOP it's me!" hollered Raven as ran out of his room to her room with Cyborg hot on her heels. Raven entered her room with Beast Boy asleep on her bed. She closed the door and locked it tight.

"Beast Boy wakes up NOW!" Yelled Raven as she shook Beast Boy.

"Wha Wha Ah Choo! What is it Raven? Can't it wait? Moaned Beast Boy as he sat up quickly and looked into Raven's eyes.

"OH NO IT CAN'T WAIT!" cried Raven in alarm

"Beast Boy, Cyborg has the Enzone virus! Look at the letter Robin left!" Cried Raven alarm

"What does it say? Said Beast Boy warily

"It says: **Dear Titans,**

**I decided to leave you. I just want you to know that a murdered Starfire for the heck of it and I decided to take her body for my own personal pleasure. Beast Boy that wasn't medicine it was poison! Cyborg I put the Enzone virus in you, it was not an Upgrade Chip 2005. Raven that spell I had you chant was a spell that makes you more vulnerable to Trigon when he decides to use you as the portable again. Come after me if you dare! I'll come back and murder you all soon enough! Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**

**Robin**

"What? How could he! And to think I trusted him!" Yelled Beast Boy angrily through tears

"I… Know. But now we have to deal with Cyborg at the moment" Said Raven through tears. Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes. Raven hugged Beast Boy.

"Oh Beast Boy it hurts! I always thought Robin was like my brother I never had who would do no wrong! Oh Beast Boy!" sobbed Raven.

"Shhh Raven I'm here… Ah Ah choo! Oh no! I'm gonna vomit." Replied Beast Boy as let Raven go and leaned over the bed and vomited into the bucket.

"Gross Beast Boy! At least you hit the bucket." complained Raven as she got up

"Yeah now let's deal with Cyborg before he eats the whole tower AH AH CHOO!" replied Beast Boy as he and Raven got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll get the Titanium platform ready so we can hold Cyborg down and get help! And Beast Boy lure Cyborg into the Solitary Confinement room then I'll deal with him from there." Replied Raven firmly

"Ya ya Ah CCHHOO! Yes Raven I think I got it." Said Beast Boy quickly as he and Raven exited the room. They headed into the common room where they saw Cyborg eating the couch.

"Go Beast Boy!" Said Raven quietly and quickly.

"Yep I'm… I'm Ah CHOO on it!" moaned Beast Boy quietly as he ran to Cyborg and turned into a Rhino. Beast Boy charged at Cyborg and hit him with full force. Cyborg stood his ground as Raven ran down the hall into another room.

"Nice juicy steak with ham and ribs!" Said Cyborg with his mouth watering. Cyborg bit into Beast Boy.

"No not tofu! I want MEAT! Yelled Cyborg angrily.

"Yeah I'm meat with legs just follow me and you get to eat me!" Said Beast Boy as he turned back into a human and walked out of the common room and into the Solitary Confinement room.

"Meat!" Said Cyborg as he followed Beast Boy like a zombie in to the room.

"Now!" Yelled Raven as Beast Boy turned into a squid and strapped Cyborg down as soon as Cyborg entered the room.

"This should hold him for a very long while… I hope." Said Raven as she pushed some buttons. Then a force field surrounded Cyborg as he was strapped down on the platform.

"Whoa!" said Beast Boy in surprise. Beast Boy stood next to Raven as she set up a second force field.

"Just in case he does break through the first field. He won't break through the second one. That's a fact!" Said Raven firmly

"Now let's contact help from other heroes." said Raven seriously as she headed towards the door.

"You mean the Justice League?" asked Beast Boy warily as he followed Raven to the common room.

"Yes the Justice League, Static Shock and Gear too." replied Raven firmly as they entered the common room.

"Okay… you… you Ah CHOO! You do that," groaned Beast Boy as he jumped on the sofa and layed down.

"Yeah I will." said Raven firmly as she walked over to the main computer and she started typing.

**Meanwhile **

Robin woke up with Starfire in his arms. He sat up as he held her. He felt Starfire's hand to check her pulse. She was alive but barely. Robin stood up slowly while holding Starfire bridal style. He set Starfire down on some leaves as he took off his cape and slowly wrapped it around her. Then it started to rain. **A/N the laser Slade shot them with was a teleporter devise. They were teleported to… you'll find out soon enough people. **Back to the story. Robin then slowly picked her up as it started to down pour.

"Where can we go to dry off? And where is Slade!" Said Robin angrily to himself. Then he saw it a cave about a mile from where they were.

"Don't worry Star, we'll work this out some… how…" said Robin softly as he ran towards the cave with Starfire securely in his arms. It began to rain even harder.

"Not so fast Robin" said Slade evilly as he jumped in front of the entrance to the cave. Robin skidded to a halt. He held Starfire even closer to him.

"What do you want with us!" demanded Robin as set Starfire slowly down. He walked in front of her. He was getting ready to protect her. He got in his defensive and offensive stances.

"You'll see Robin! Oh and by the way your friends think you murdered Starfire. They are aware you are the one who done all those terrible things to them because I left them a note." Said Slade evilly as he to got into an attack stance. Slade attacked Robin with one of his disks as Robin did the same. It created a huge explosion which knocked Robin, Slade and Starfire 30 yards apart. The explosion was so great it cracked Slade's mask **A/N** **like it did in apprentice part 2. **Slade covered half his face for there was only half his face showing.

"Another time perhaps," said Slade darkly as he disappeared into the woods. Robin was too weak to follow. Robin slowly got up and walked weakly over to Starfire. Starfire's condition was worse than before. Robin checked Starfire's pulse. Then it started to hail hard. The hail was as big as golf balls.

"SHOOT! To heck with it all!" cried Robin angrily. Starfire was knocked out. He picked her up and ran to the cave. She still had Robin's cape wrapped around her.

"Rob...in… where are we?" asked Starfire weakly as Robin slowly set Starfire down and let her lean against a wall. Starfire opened her eyes only half way.

"Don't worry Star your going to be fine. I promise," said Robin softly as he slowly gathered wood to start a fire. There was wood in the cave already.

"Robin where are we?" asked Starfire again but more firmly than before as she closed her eyes and she let her head rest against the cave wall.

"Starfire I'm not sure…" said Robin slowly as he reached into his belt pocket and grabbed a match. Then he took off one of his gloves. He rubbed the match hard against his glove. The match was on fire. Robin carefully took the lit match and dropped it in the little wood pile. The wood pile instantly caught on fire. Then Robin sat down next to Starfire.

"Starfire where does it hurt?" asked Robin protectively and concerned as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it with both hands to comfort her.

"My whole body hurts," replied Starfire weakly then she fell asleep. Robin still held Starfire's hand in his. He put his other arm around Starfire shoulders which made her head lean on his shoulder. He still held her right hand in his left. Starfire's left hand was on Robin's shoulder. Robin had his right hand hugging Starfire's shoulder securely to him.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. I made it extra long. Chapter 4 will be typed up as soon as I can. I might make the chapter long. Please Review! Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven and Cyborg & Bumble Bee for now and for ever!

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't.

Thank you reviewers! I would write everyone names who wrote me a review but for me it takes to much time and a little hard work for me to work with. I hope you all under stand.

**Announcement: **I promise that in this chapter I will have crossovers with the Justice League and Static Shock. Their will always be Robin & Starfire as my main pairings and some Beast Boy & Raven too. As well as Cyborg & Bumble Bee

**Special Thanks: **Thank you Princess Starfire of Tamaran. I am very glad that you believe in the same pairings too. You are my #1 favorite author! Thanks again.

**Chapter 4**

**A Very Bad Day **

It was still hailing outside the cave. The hail was now as big as baseball.

"_What have I done to deserve this?" _Thought Robin with regret also he was still holding Starfire. She was leaning on his shoulder. It was morning.

"_And to think I gone without dinner last night,"_ thought Robin miserable-like.

"Robin… can we please eat?" asked Starfire weakly with here eyes only half open. Starfire leaned on Robin's shoulder.

"Starfire… I don't have any food… But I wish I did," replied Robin sadly.

"Okay, I am sorry to say that when I already knew the answer," said Starfire weakly.

"It wasn't your fault Star, you didn't know," Said Robin softly as he rubbed her hand. It was cold out.

"Hey Star? I'm going to explore this cave. Okay?" said Robin softly as he slowly grabbed Starfire and set her down on the cave floor. Robin took his cape that was on the cave floor and wrapped it securely around Starfire.

"Okay Robin, but may I come with you?" asked Starfire weakly and a little scared and she slowly sat up.

"Sure, but are you strong enough?" asked Robin with a very concerned voice as he stood in front of Starfire.

"I… think so," said Starfire warily as she slowly stood up. But her legs were too weak, she collapsed. Robin caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes weakly. Robin held her bridal style.

"Don't worry Starfire, I'll carry you," said Robin kindly as he set her down so he could put back on his cape. He opened his belt pocket. He grabbed a flashlight. He turned it on. Robin slowly bent down to pick up Starfire. He held her bridal style with one hand. With the other hand he had the flashlight. Robin walked down the cave with Starfire securely next to his chest. Robin walked deeper in the cave. Starfire was asleep. He flashed the flashlight against the cave wall. What Robin saw shocked him. He saw Synotheium in the wall.

"Oh my god…This is a Synotheium mine! Is this why Slade sent us here? Or does he want the titans to think I came here on purpose?" asked Robin firmly.

"Robin I am sure if our friends found out they would understand if we could just call them and explain the situation," replied Starfire weakly as she looked into Robin's masked eyes.

"Star… with the note Slade gave them. They wouldn't trust me, besides they think I'm crazy because of the past things I've done. To them I'm a crazy psychopath. Besides the communicator is broken," said Robin very firmly.

"Robin… I do not think you are a crazy psychopath. To me you will always try to do the right things no matter what the crime is and we'll be alright even though we don't have our communicators," replied Starfire weakly as she still looked into his masked eyes. Robin returned her gaze as he stopped walking.

"Starfire..." said Robin slowly and gently as he stared into her eyes.

**Meanwhile back at the tower**

Raven was typing on the main computer. Then J'onn appeared on the screen

"Who are you?" asked J'onn.

"I'm Raven of the Teen Titans. And that's Beast Boy on the sofa. He's very sick. Robin, our leader, has gone…" "Totally CRAZY DUDE Ah Ah CHOO! Shoot I'm gonna vomit again!" interrupted Beast Boy as he turned into an eagle and flew into the kitchen to find the garbage.

"What do you mean crazy?" asked Batman firmly from the back round.

"Well he wrote a note saying he killed Starfire… he poisoned Beast Boy… He put the Enzone virus in Cyborg and he destroyed my powers." Said Raven angrily as she got up and grabbed the letter Robin had supposedly had written.

"Robin wouldn't do that. When I was his mentor 5 years ago, I trained him to fight all evil and not become evil," said Batman firmly.

"Are you sure Robin wrote the note?" asked Superman firmly as he stood next to Batman in the back round.

"Dude we're SURE!" groaned Beast Boy angrily as he walked slowly to the sofa and layed back down. He brought a bucket with him just in case.

"I'm coming over there to investigate," said Batman firmly. Wonder Woman walked over to Batman to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'll come as well," said Wonder Woman and Superman in unison.

"Okay we'll be here," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Wait, where is Cyborg?" asked J'onn as he looked from Beast Boy to Raven.

"He's in the Solitary Confinement room because of the virus. It should hold him because of all of the force fields he installed," replied Raven as she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Beast Boy.

"I'll inform Static and Gear about Robin, they are from Dakota City. They will scout around the area for any signs of Robin," replied J'onn.

"Sure, thanks we'll need all the help we can get," replied Raven warily as Beast Boy grabbed her hand and rubbed it to comfort her.

"Yes we always will try to help out, J'onn out," said J'onn then the screen went blank.

Beast Boy let go of Raven's hand, he bent over to the bucket and vomited in it.

"Gross…" sighed Raven irritably as she grabbed her book. The book was called The Secrets of the Dead.

"Sorry Raven… I should have flown into the kitchen. When is this hail going to stop, I mean dude! There the size of a baseball!" replied Beast Boy sadly as he looked into Raven's dark mysterious eyes.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have looked! Anyway at this rate the hail could and will break threw the Titanium window and the tower's systems if it continues for too much longer," replied Raven sadly and firmly. She started to cry silently. Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes. He hugged Raven. They said nothing in the silence. Beast Boy put his hand on Raven's cheek. He bent over. To Raven's surprise; he kissed her on the lips.

That's chapter 4. I hope you all liked it. Please review. Chapter 5 will be up in about 4 or 5 days. I don't have many reviews at all. I would LOVE it if someone reviewed please.

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't.

Thank you, to everyone who wrote me a review! I really appreciate it! I would write them all down on here but I don't have a good memory when it comes to those things. Sorry! Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Some Beast Boy & Raven, Cyborg & Bumble Bee moments.

**Chapter 5**

**Chaos**

"Raven what are you doing?" groaned Beast Boy as helayed down on the couch at the same time Raven walked up to the main computer and started typing.

"I'm contacting the Titans East. I think they should know," replied Raven sternly. Then Bumble Bee appeared on the screen.

"What do you guys want? Do you realize what time it is? It's 5:00 in the morning!" yawned Bumble Bee.

"Houston we have a problem!" groaned Beast Boy jokingly as he vomited into the bucket on the side of the sofa.

"I'd say you have a problem! What kind of problem?" asked a very tired Bumble Bee.

"Hola Titans" cried Nos and Menos as they ran light speed next to Bumble Bee.

"Um…. Robin went AWOL!" cried Raven warily.

"Who, what, when, where, why and how?" cried Speedy and Aqualad still half asleep.

"Oh it's only the Titans." Said Speedy groggily

"What's the trouble?" Asked Speedy Aqualad and Bumble Bee in unison.

"Okay, what you are about to here will shock and it will disturb you…. Okay Robin left us a note saying he killed Starfire, he put the Enzone virus in Cyborg, he poisoned Beast Boy and he destroyed my powers!" said a very angry Raven.

"Do you have proof that Robin did this? Asked Bumble Bee firmly. Bumble Bee recovered rather fast. Aqualad, Speedy, Nos and Menos were still getting over the shock of what they heard.

"Yes, he was the only one with us when he gave Beast Boy the poison. Or like when he had me chant the scroll. Then Cyborg, Robin was the only with him when he supposedly gave Cyborg the upgrade Chip 2005. But it was really the virus.

"You're treating Sparky…. Aren't you? Asked Bumble Bee firmly and full of concern.

"Yeah we are," groaned Beast Boy.

"We're coming over to investigate…Now!" cried the Titans East in unison.

"Okay, I'll be here but I'm not sure if Beast Boy will make it," teased Raven as she looked behind her at Beast Boy who glared warily at her. Then the screen went blank.

Knock, knock, knock. "Come in," yelled Raven as she got up off the chair and walked over to the titans' front door. The door opened and in walked Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and Hawk Girl.

"Where's the note Robin had supposedly wrote?" Asked Batman firmly as the league walked closer to Raven and Beast Boy.

"It's right here," replied Raven as she walked over to the table. She grabbed the letter and handed over to Batman. He read it.

"It doesn't sound like Robin at all," stated Batman firmly as he looked at Raven.

"What does it say Bruce?" asked Wonder Woman as she looked at Batman. Batman hesitated for a moment.

"I'd like to know the same thing," said Hawk Girl and Green Lantern in unison

"So would I," said Flash and Superman in unison

"Bruce? What does it say?" asked Wonder Woman as she looked at Batman who was proof reading the note. Raven looked at the ground attempting to forget all of this but it was hopeless to try. Beast Boy was lying on the sofa attempting to fall asleep and forget what Robin supposedly did.

"Diana, you should read it," replied Batman as he handed the note to Wonder Woman. She took the note. She read it.

"The note…. He sounds evil. No, I don't believe that Robin would do this. Bruce your right," replied Wonder Woman as she handed the note to Hawk Girl.

As Hawk Girl read the note she replied, "If Robin did write this note we have to find him before he kills or harms someone else." She handed the note to Green Lantern. He took the note. He read it.

"You're right Shiera, we have to find him and get the truth," replied Green Lantern as he handed the note to Superman. Superman read the note.

"We have to find Starfire's body. Robin could have left it somewhere or someone else who tried to frame him left it somewhere," said Superman in his leader voice as he handed the note to Flash. Flash took the note and read it.

"Superman you have a point! If we're going to investigate we better now before it's too late," replied Flash as he put the note back down on the table.

**Meanwhile**

Robin looked into Starfire's eyes. Robin noticed something about her eyes he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he finally realized it.

"Star…. Your eyes they look like human eyes," said Robin in a puzzled voice. He continued walking with Starfire in his arm. In his other hand he still held the flashlight.

"Robin….what….do….you mean?" asked Starfire warily and weakly as she looked into Robin masked eyes. Robin knelt down on the cave floor. He slowly put Starfire down on the cave floor. Then Robin walked over to the other cave wall. He bent over and picked up a shiny rock. That you could see your reflection in. Starfire watched Robin curiously.

"Robin?" asked Starfire weakly as she watched Robin walk over to her.

"Starfire tell me what do you see about your eyes that aren't right?" asked Robin softly and gently as he held the rock about 8 inches away from her face. Robin turned on the flashlight so it would be easier for Starfire to see her eyes. Starfire slowly opened her eyes. What Starfire saw shocked and scared her.

"My eyes…. They are like Raven's but mine are green with white back round. I have a back pupil inside the green part!" cried Starfire as she started to cry softly. Robin noticed her fear and her tears. He put the rock in belt pocket. He walked over Starfire and knelt down. He put his flashlight back in his belt pocket. He slowly picked her up.

"Shhh Star… Everything is going to be all right. I'll find away to help you regain your powers and your normal Tamaranian eyes," replied Robin softly his voice was full of care and promise as he walked towards the entrance with Starfire in his arms securely to his chest.

"Thank you, Robin I know you will try. I would do the exact same for you," replied Starfire weakly as she drifted off to sleep in Robin secure hold.

"Your welcome Star," replied Robin as he walked with Starfire in his arms towards the entrance. As he got there he noticed it was night time. It had stopped hailing.

Robin set Starfire down on the cave floor. He let her lean on the cave wall while he took off his cape. He wrapped it securely around Starfire.

"_We have to get home and find food,_" Thought Robin as he looked at Starfire. He took out his broken communicator.

"At least they won't find us and assume the worst," said Robin to himself as he layed down on the cave floor 2 yards away from Starfire. Robin was cold but he ignored it because he didn't want Starfire to get sick. Later that night Starfire woke up feeling warm. In the moon light she could see Robin curled up in a ball shivering try to hold in body heat. Starfire crawled over to Robin with his cape still on her shoulders. For she didn't have enough the strength to walk. She cuddled up next to him. She took his cape and wrapped it around them both. Robin woke up the next morning seeing Starfire next to him with her arms wrapped around him. He felt warm.

"Starfire?" asked Robin with a loving voice as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Yes Robin?...oh I am very sorry for my actions last night when I cuddled next to you," replied Starfire with a very weak voice and a scared one too. Robin hugged her gently.

"Star don't be sorry. It's all right, you did it because you wanted to help hold in body heat for both of us," Robin told her softly, kindly and gently. Then Robin saw something on Starfire's neck. It was a small chip. It would blink. It had the symbol Slade on it.

"Slade….Starfire don't move, I found out how Slade destroyed your powers. There is some sort of chip on you. If I remove it you can get your powers back," replied Robin firmly.

"Robin…," whimpered Starfire weakly as she squeezed Robin hand. Robin sat up as he held Starfire's hand. He took his hand and grabbed the chip and tore it off gently. Starfire looked at Robin. Her eyes went back to Tamaranian green.

"Robin…I feel dizzy…," replied Starfire weakly as she fell unconscious in his arms.

"STARFIRE!" Yelled Robin desperately

**Meanwhile In Dakota City**

"Hey Richie, I'll head to the forest where that old Synothium mine used to be. You know how powerful that stuff is if they're any left," said Static on the shock box as he headed into the Dakota City forest.

"Good idea Virgil, I'll scout around town incase Robin shows up here. But I can't believe a good natured kid like Robin would do this," replied Gear

"Yeah, but if only Time Zone was still here we could travel back in time and try to fix this from ever happening," replied Static

Static saw the cave from a mile away. "Here I come," said Static to himself as he flew on his electric disk. Static entered the cave, he saw Robin leaning against the cave wall and Starfire leaning against same wall but with Robin cape wrapped around her shoulders. Robin was holding her.

To Be Continued

That was chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 6 is coming up soon! I LOVE it if I got more reviews please. Please review. Chapter 6 might be my finale chapter but I'm not sure yet. My next story will be called "Destiny" It is not about Raven. It's about Starfire.

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate all of the reviews. I would love more please! This is my finale chapter I hope you'll enjoy! My next story is called "Destiny" it's about Starfire and her destiny. You'll find out in a few days what I mean.

Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

**Chapter 6**

**Explanations **

"Your going to pay to what you did to your team including Starfire!" cried Static as he used his powers to separate Robin from Starfire. Robin stood up.

"I didn't do that to my team willingly!" cried Robin angrily as he took out his Bo staff and reflected Static's electricity blasts.

"Slade forced me to do all those terrible things, It was either that or HE murders Starfire! Slade wrote that note every word of it." replied Robin as he walked cautiously over to Starfire. Starfire was still unconscious as Robin picked Starfire up. Static lowered his hand as he stepped off his electric disk.

"Sides I wouldn't harm my friends on purpose even if I was paid $1,000!" replied Robin firmly as he stepped right in front of Static. Robin had a serious yet concerned face on.

"Alright…, I'll believe you. Is Starfire alright?" asked Static as he took out his shock box.

"Yes, I hope she will be alright. Slade turned her into a human being. I took this chip off her neck. She has her powers back hopefully. But she got really dizzy after I pulled this chip off her," replied Robin firmly and seriously as he showed the small chip that was his hand to Static.

"Okay, I'll contact Gear and tell him what's going on and to call off the investigation. Raven and Beast Boy contacted the Justice League. Now the League is after you. J'onn contacted me from the League HQ. Gear and I will call everything off and search for Slade after we convince the League that everything is all right now," replied Static as he took out his shock box.

"Thanks," replied Robin warily as he held Starfire securely in his arms.

"Richie, I found Robin and Starfire. Robin didn't harm the Titans on purpose. Slade forced him to. It was either harm the Titans or Starfire gets murdered by Slade. That note Robin had supposedly wrote, Slade wrote it every word," replied Static firmly

"All right Virgil, I'll contact the Titans and the league," replied Gear as he started typing on his computer in his room.

"Thanks man," said Static as he put his shock box back in his suit pocket.

"Now let's take you too home," said Static firmly.

"Yes HOME!" replied Robin thankfully as he held Starfire still securely in his arms.

**Later**

"Dude I can't believe Slade forced you to do that to us," groaned Beast Boy on the medical bed.

"I can…," replied Robin bitterly as he walked over to Starfire's bed.

"Now Beast Boy here take this antidote you'll fell much better," said Superman as he handed Beast Boy pill and some water. Beast Boy gulped down the water.

"Hey! I feel better already!" laughed Beast Boy as he sat up in the bed.

"Yeah but you should stay in bed and rest for a couple days." Said Superman

"Don't worry about her I gave her an antidote she should be better in a few days," replied Batman as he and Superman walked over to Cyborg. Robin didn't say anything but he only held Starfire's hand in his.

"How's Sparky?" asked Bumble worriedly as she looked at Cyborg.

"I gave him a contour virus. It will help rebuild his immune system and destroy all viruses in him. H should stay in bed for about a week or two," replied Superman

"Oh Sparky…" whispered Bumble Bee sadly.

"Will I ever get my powers back? Asked Raven with a very worried voice.

"I found something Raven!" said Hawk Girl as she entered the room.

"What!" cried Raven excitedly as she sat stood next to Beast Boy's bed

"I found a spell that will return your powers. All you have to do is chant it and try to use your powers in the process." Replied Hawk Girl firmly.

"Okay, here it goes." Sighed Raven "Azarath METROIN ZINTHOS, the gem shall be reborn anew! He rises up and rises forth to conquer anew!" cried Raven.

"My powers they're back!" cried Raven happily as she hugged Beast Boy.

"We should get back to Metropolis." Replied Superman as he and the other heroes ran or flew out the door.

**1 Week Later**

"Man I feel so much better!" laughed Cyborg as he and Beast Boy versed each other on the Game station. Raven was on the couch reading How to Torture the One You Love.

"Me too!" cried Starfire happily as she sat next to Robin on the couch and next to Raven too.

"Star, I'm so glad you were not hurt by Slade," said Robin affectionately as he held Starfire's hand.

"Me too Robin, me too," replied Starfire just as affectionately as Robin as she stared into Robin's masked eyes. Robin and Starfire drew closer. Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist and kissed her on the lips. Starfire kissed him back for what seemed a life time.

"_I'm going to vomit!" _thought Raven as she rolled her eyes.

"_If only Beast Boy would kiss me like that like he did one week ago," _thought Raven dreamily as she continued to read her book.

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed my story. I will start on my other story called "Destiny". I would appreciate reviews please on this story! I would enjoy reviews so MUCH!

Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


End file.
